


PromTale  (short fic) The Asking

by EvexHawk



Series: A variety of 1-shots [1]
Category: (more to be added later) - Fandom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Skylanders Academy (Cartoon), Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvexHawk/pseuds/EvexHawk
Summary: Omg i write about skylanders! 😲Nah im kidding 😂 i like em and i wrote this one for a Christmasy event a couple of years ago 😛 hope you enjoyed 😄Also on the amino i used artwork to fancy up the story so look it up if ya want to 😊





	1. Chapter 1

Toriel ad her human daughter Eve were strolling though the ruins once again to make sure no one else has fallen down. While returning home Eve saw, more rather, felt a strange rift nearby.  
”Moma-Tori?” she turned to Toriel “theres something over there.” she told her.  
Toriel looked in the direction Eve pointed but didn't see anything.  
“Theres nothing there my child.” she replied.  
“No there is I'm gonna check it out.” Eve said as she started to run off with her sketch book in hand.  
“Wait my child!” Toriel called after Eve.  
“Don't worry mom I'll be right back, I'll even sketch you something i see!” she hollored back heading towards the strange rift.  
“Please be careful my child! And don't take too long!” Toriel said before Eve vanished into thin air, “Please be safe my dear.” she said softly to herself as she waited for Eve's return.  
******************************************************************************************************************  
After entering the rift Eve found herself in what looked likea school gym, and a large one at that. There were flashing lights, a color changing floor that reminded her of one of Paps puzzles but people were dancing on it. Many people where here both monsters and humans, even monsters she'd never seen before. Eve didn't know what to think when someone handed her a flyer that read *UnderProm* this intrigued Eve she'd only been to one prom in her whole life and that was back in high school.  
‘This sounds like fun but, i don't have a date.’ she thought to herself before looking at the banner hanging in the middle of the room which read *PromTale meet and greet find yourelf a date to UnderProm!*  
Eve smiled but it faded soon after she didn't know anyone here it'd be a miracle if she was even noticed here to even get asked. She was never good at the ‘asking for dates’ thing, too shy, and she'd get tounge tied very easily and sometims babble like a brook. So she just went to a far off corner to sit down and draw something she sees here for a while. She finished a light sketch of the room when an announcement was made about a t-shirt design contest. Eve's eyes lighted up she loved pertisapating in contests when she could and flipped to the next page in her sketch book and brainstormed. After a while she was set on something when someone walked over to her with her head buried into her sketch.  
"hi there" said a male voice in fount of her.  
She gave a starled surpised sqeek at the sudden voice before her and jumped alitle looking up at him “h hi there.” she managed to say.  
"Maybe I join you? I mean I hope it's not a weird question to ask I mean I see you sitting alone and um... can I start over? Hi, I'm Darius" he said Eve couldn't see his face well becuse of the darkness and flashing muilti-colored lights in the room.  
She giggled at his words “hi im Eve and no its not a weird question im just surprised someone came to talk to me is all.” she said honestly looking up at him.  
"Heh. Guess we have that in common. May I join you?" He had a notebook in his left hand and a pencil.  
“Sure i dont mind” she smiled scooting over some so he could sit down next to her.  
Darius smiled as he sat down and saw she was drawing something "may I ask what your drawing?"  
Eve blushed “i its nothing r realy j just a couple silhouette for a project is all” she told him nervously.  
"A silhouette of what may I ask? " He asked smiling back as he seemed to relax more.  
“A couple dancing” Eve said still blushing but with a small smile.  
He raised an eyebrow "hmm I like it. But why not add stuff into the background.. liiiike.. a moon lit forest?" He suggested to her.  
“I im not good on foliage.” Eve said quickly with a sigh. It was a good idea if only she were better at drawing trees, bushes and other plants.  
"Well... maybe I could help. I'm better at scenery and writing then people... Hey um weird question. But do you have anyone to go to the prom with.” he asked Eve. Eve glanced at him with a giggle “ that would be nice thank you as for the prom? Um n no i haven't…..” she smiled “any-'body' to go with.” she punned with a blush and a small smile. Sans and his puns were beginning to rub off on her becuse they always make her laugh.  
Darius raised an eye borrow and smiles "well would you want to go to the prom?" He said taking a chance.  
“W well yea i would like to go, i had planned on to it'd just be.... you know more fun w with someone than being alone.” Eve blushed plus she didn't know anyone here for the most part.  
"Well I'll take that as a yes" he asumed her answer.  
“Y yea” Eve aknowledged with a smile.  
Darius smiles a warm friendly smile "hey, how bout we um" darius turns a little red in the face "a um... date?" He managed to say.  
Eve blushed deeply “u um s s sure” she squeeked.  
He smiled “"Hey... um if I may ask, what is the place your from like?" Darius questioned changing the subject for the moment.  
“What's it like? Well its nice for the most part, kinda got pulled into a world i thought was a game by a evil flower heh heh” Eve scratches the back of her head with a smile while being red in the face.  
Darius chuckles "well we're somewhat the same. I kind of wrote.. before all this happened " he pointed to everything "I've met one or two people with similar stories" he continued.  
“Really now?! I…… don't feel all that out of place now for thinking it only happened to me” she smiles and relaxes alittle more while digging out her phone to see the time.  
Darius chuckles "yeah, though the universe I'm from in undertale, humans and monsters Co exist” he told her but she didn't hear him instead she had jumped up from her seat.  
“Oh my gosh! I've been here too long!” Eve said gathering up her sketch book “I'm sorry but i got to go i told mom i wouldn't take too long to check out the rift that brought me here” she explained to Darius. “he here” she said scribbling something down on a pice of paper and handing it to him “we can talk some more later but i uh got to go like now.” she said before running off and before she dissapeard into the rift that brought her here she waved bye to Darius then stepped into it heading for home.  
******************************************************************************************************************  
Toriel was getting worried about her child Eve when she suddenly reappeared “My child!” she exclaimed as she ran to her and gave her a big hug “what took you so long i had gotten worried about you dearie!” she told Eve.  
“Sorry mom i had gotten disstracted and had a talk with someone it was nice” she told Toriel with a blush. Tori tilted her head slightly and shook her head “very well, but please don't scare me like that again. I do not wish to lose another child.” she exclaimed with a sad sigh.  
Eve huffed “i know i know and you won't, if i can help it. Anyway i gave him cords to where i am so we may have him vist in a few days or so.” she said as she speedily walked onward heading for home.  
Toriel smiled “i see how lovely i do enjoy visitors i…..” she trailed off a moment “wait, HE! Who is he! Young landy get back here!” she said flustered as she took off after Eve who was now running and laughing at moma Toriel's response.

END


	2. "A Christmas to Regret in Skylands"

Its almost Christmas here in Skylands and it was time for an annual gift exchange amongst its citizens both good and evil.  
At Sklander Academy everyone had already been given the name of whom they were to give a gift to and vise versa, and Spyro is just about to be given the name of the person hes supposed to give a gift to this holiday season.  
Eon:  
"Go on Spyro, draw from the bowl the slip of paper with the name of the person your giving a gift to, and no do-overs."  
Spyro:  
"Yeah alright, *puts claw into bowl and moves it around abit* I bet I'll get one of my best friends wounder what they would like?"  
Spyro fished around in the bowl for a little longer before finaly pulling his claw out cluching 1 pice of paper. Master Eon then removes the bowl from Spyro and passes it on to the next Skylander. Spyro then looks at his paper slip and unfolds it only to look on it with horror and shout, "I GOT KAOS!" For all of the academy to hear.  
Spyro:  
"Master Eon, you you've got to be kidding me!? I have to give Kaos a gift!?"  
Eon:  
"Unfortunately yes, you drew his name, you give him a gift and he gives one to you."  
Spyro:  
"He has to give me a gift as well! Uh huh, no way, hes evil he can't be trusted he'd probably try to curse me or the academy! Let me draw again!" *reaches for the bowl*  
But Eon poofed it away with his magic before Spyro even got close to touching it.  
Eon:  
"I said no do-overs Spyro and i ment it, I'm sorry you got stuck with Kaos this year but theres only enough names for everyone. If i let you try again just because you got someone you didnt want or like, then I'd have to let everyone try again then we wouldn't get anywhere. Do you understand Spyro?"  
With a big huff of defeat Spyro nodded looking down at Kaos's name on his slip of paper before flying off.

Back at Kaos's evl lair,  
Kaos:  
"WHAT!!!!!!! * he shouted at Glumshanks shaking the castle* "What do you mean i have to give a Christmas present to that Purple Salamander! *he said smaking his servent with a newspaper*  
Glumshanks:  
"Yep, thats what the letter you mother got said. Spyro drew your name from the bowl so you both have to gift each other this year, it's skylands oldest and beloved tradition."  
Kaos:  
GRRRRRR! Why do I have to be stuck with that perticular Skyloser! I don't even like or know him to even try! *he said grumply folding his arms and tapping his foot in thought*  
Glumshanks:  
"Here's an idea sir, why don't we spy on Spyro and see what he likes or could like that way?"  
Kaos:  
"Hush minion I'm trying to devise a plan to find out how to learn what the Skyloser likes! *he paces back and forth abit* AH HA! I know, we'll spy on that purple salamander to find out what his likes or could like! HA HA! IM BRILLIANT!  
Glumshanks:  
*claps* Well done sir, wish i thought of that. *he said sarcastically still clapping*

Later that week 2 days before Christmas Eve,  
Spyro was layed down in his room still unsure of what to gift to someone as evil as Kaos all the while trying to stay warm. Its quite cold during this season and dragons and other reptilian citizens get realy cold in winter so its hard to get warm sometimes.  
Spyro:  
"Aagh! What am I to do!? How do you gift a bad guy like Kaos!? *he scratched his head* Aagh!"  
Eruptor:  
"Hey Spyro, you could always gift him a prank? Everybody loves a good joke!"  
Popfizz:  
"Yea! I could even help ya come up with the greatest prank for hi if you want to!"  
Spyro walks up to them welcoming his friends volcanic warmth. It didnt sound like too bad an idea and with the deadline so close and with no gift ideas what did he have to lose.  
Spyro:  
"You know that sounds like a pretty good plan! Yea lets do it!"  
Spyro, Popfizz and Eruptor did a group hi five and went their separate ways, Pop going back down to the basment to get to working on it, Eruptor to the kitchen to figure out what to put the prank in, and Spyro back to his room to curl up and stay warm... shivering.

Kaos had been spying in on Spyro's room alone all week and still hasn't figured out what Spyro likes or possibly like.  
Kaos:  
"Grrr this is going nowhere Glummy! How am I to know what he wants if he doesn't leave his home at all! He just sits in his room or lays there all day!" *he gurmbles*  
Glumshanks takes alot into the spy glass they were using and notices Spyro shaking and feeling the cold wind on the back of his own head he put two and two together.  
Glumshanks:  
"Sir, I think he's cold."  
Kaos:  
"What?"  
Glumshanks:  
"He's cold sir see him shaking and shivering in there? *Kaos looks into the glass* Maybe you could get him something warm? I mean he is a dragon a cold blodded reptile, that breaths fire of course, but probably can't from being too cold to want to."  
Kaos took his servents words into consideration and stepped away from the glass to pace back and forth again. He was actually legitimately thinking about the Skyloser's health right now which isn't like him.  
Kaos:  
"Glumshanks! Back to the lair! I think I have the most brilliant idea! And it involves you Glummy!"  
Glumshanks:  
"Yes master Kaos, oh boy."  
After a trip back to the castle Kaos ordered Glumshanks to crochet a winter hat with horn slots and a Christmas sweater with wing slots on the back. Everytime the hat and sweater wasn't to Kaos's liking he'd order Glumshanks to try again all the while throwing fruit cake and cherry pies at him for his evil enjoyment for the next 2 days until the items were perfect in his eyes.

Christmas Eve has arrived and everyone was getting final touches done on their gifts to one an other.  
Spyro with his prank cake gift, and Kaos with his slaved servents crocheted hat and sweater work with a letter to Spyro inside.

Christmas day dawns, and all skylanders and their gifting counterparts gathered at the academy, Spyro flew above everyone carefully holding his gift to Kaos while searching for hom amongst the crowd. After spotting him and Glumshanks just arriving he flew down to them before the could reach the crowd.

Spyro:  
"Steve."  
Kaos:  
"Skyloser."  
They glared at each other holding their gifts to one and other making Glumshanks uneasy.  
Glumshanks:  
Well um I'll just be going over there and let you two talk amongst yourselves." *he runs away into he crowd*  
Spyro is first to set his gift down and slides it towards Kaos making sure that the little rope coming from behind it gos unseen by him.  
Spyro:  
"Got you a 'sweet' gift i hope you like it?" *hes said abit coldly doing his best to hide the cold chill in his voice from the weather*  
Kaos set his gift down behind him for the moment and begins to untie the bow not keeping an eye on Spyro for a small moment which was all Spyro needed to light a small quick flame on the trailing rope comeing from the box. Kaos opened the box and there sat a Christmasy cake with magic sparklers that lit once the box opened with a wik-less candle in the center for decoration.

Kaos was bewildered at the gift just staring at it a while, unsure how to respond to it.  
Kaos:  
"I'm surprised Salamander, I didn't think you'd even try seeing as how I try to destroy you and you foil my plans."  
Spyro:  
*an snarky smile spreads on his face as the lit rope shortens ever so closer to the end* Ah don't mention it, it's the holiday season tis the season to be jolly and all that Christmas cheer you know?" *lit rope shortens more*  
Kaos:  
"That is it, that it is. *he tastes the frosting* "tastes like oranges... and DOOM!" *he laughs* "It tastes evily delicious!"  
Spyro looked nervous suddenly at that but his grin returned when he realized Kaos hadn't caught on to the lit fuse geing closer to its end. Not making it aparent Spyro has been taking steps backwards so to not get caught in the pranks blast as the fuse grew shorter an shorter though out the whole conversation.  
Spyro:  
"So i take it you like your gift? I was abit worried you wouldn't seeing as how you don't like much of anything good, being evil and all."  
Kaos:  
"This is true and i do indeed like your gift Salamander," *fuse reaches box* "it is very... kind of yo..." *BOOM!*  
The box and cake exploded all over Kaos in his face and Spyro rolled over laughing at the sight of him, Kaos however just stood there.  
Spyro:  
"Oh man! Hahahaa you should have seen the look on your face! Bahahaha priceless! Hahahahahaaa!  
Wiping cake out of his eyes he looked at Spyro, not with anger at the explosion nor with disappointment at a delicious evil cakes distructsion, but with sorrow at the fact that he actually had good intentions today only to get blasted in the face with a cake bomb.  
Spyro:  
"Ah come on Kaos it's just a prank no need to look so 'partyed out' haha!"  
Kaos:  
"You know Spyro, i came here thinking what would happen if i tried to be nice, what would happen if i got some skyloser a thoughtful gift, and what kind of gift id get in return. But you know what? I don't care anymore, here take your stupid gift, im out of here." *walks off* "GLUMSHANKS, Im ready to leave!"  
Kaos shouted for his servent and he cams running to his side. Seeing Kaos as he was Glumshanks look worried and tried to pat him on the shoulder only to be pushed away.  
Kaos:  
"Dont touch me, lets just go." *he said gloomy*  
Spyro looked on in shock hold the gift Kaos shoved at him. Not only did Kaos looked sad but he had actually called him by his own name this time. Puzzled Spyro set the gift down as Eruptor and Popfizz ran over to him.  
Eruptor:  
"H hey Spyro! Heard the explosion how'd it go?"  
Popfizz:  
"Boy oh boy does Kaos look funny covered in cake like that haha! So how did he like it?"  
They both asked Spyro, but he didn't respond he just looked at the present in front of him.  
Eruptor:  
"Well you gonna open it or what?" *he noticed Spyro's long face as he stared the box down*  
Spyro took a deep breath and began to pull off the ribbon. The gift was in Santa wrappings with Kaos's face taped over all the santa faces topped with a green bow. Spyro layed the ribbon down and started to take off the paper and open the box, in surprise Spyro looked inside only to feel like he had been slapped in the face. Inside the box he pulled out a custom Christmas hat with holes in it for his horns to go though and a custom Christmas sweater also with holes on the back for his wings to pop though and it read:

{Insert clever skylander Christmas pun here}

Spyro suddenly felt really bad about his prank now. Kaos had actually tried with a nice gift for him and all he did was blow up cake in his face and laugh.  
Eruptor:  
"Oh, ouch" *he winced*  
Popfizz:  
"Wow! He actually got something nice, go figure." *shrugs*  
Spyro:  
"Yea, i know."  
He looked back at Kaos walking further away from the front gates of the academy then back down at the hat and sweater. Spyro made up his mind and put them on, feeling the warmth they gave him he was about to take off after them when a note fell from the sweater. He stopped and picked up said note, it was green with images of Kaos yet again but this time in Christmas hats.

"Dear Skyloser,  
Here's to ankther year of trying to destroy you and take over skylands although I hope you have a happy holidays and all that stuff. I worked pretty had throwing fruit cake and cherry pies at Glumshanks for him to get these right seeing as how cold you looked... NOT THAT WE WERE SPYING ON YOU OR ANYTHING TO GET GIFT IDEAS! I hope are to your liking and Glumshanks got the sizes right otherwise he's gonna feel my wrath later. Anyway thats all enjoy your gift Salamander... i mean... Spyro. ~Yours Evily Kaos Master of Darkness P.S: I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL NEXT YEAR! So enjoy your New Years as well."

Spyro shook his head and chuckled.  
Spyro:  
"I though they smelled like cherries, now i know why."  
He pocketed the letter and took to the skies to catch up with Kaos and Glumshanks they were almost to the exist portal after all.  
Glumshanks:  
"Master, do you want to talk about it? *looks at him all covered with cake* "didnt you give him our i mean your gift sir?"  
Kaos:  
"No i dont want to talk about it Glummy I just want to go home and drown myself in churrios and juice." *he sighs* "Lets not speak of this anymore I did give him the gift but i don't want to be here anymore to see him open it."  
Glumshanks looked more glum than usual at his words and didnt mention it again as they waited to use the exit protal. A fierce flapping of wings can be heard coming their was though which made Glumshanks turn around while Kaos just looked forward.  
Spyro:  
"WAIT! Kaos wait up!" *he landed next to them* "Just hold up for one moment!" *he said catching his breath*  
Kaos:  
"What do you want Skyloser?" *he asked not skipping a beat nor turning around*  
Spyro:  
"I I Im sorry." *he lowered his head*  
Intrigued Kaos turned his head slightly and looked upon the purple dragon wearing his gift with his head lowered before him wing outstretched flat on the ground. Not gonna lie, but he liked how this looked, like spyro had given up and was now bowing to him as his master. Glumshanks saw the look on his masters face and quietly took a snapshot of Spyro like that.  
Spyro:  
"I'm sorry Kaos, you got this warm gift for me and all i did was blast cake in your face, that wasn't right of me nor was it in the holidays spirit. I like them thank you Kaos."  
Kaos:  
"Hmm, in the spirit of Christmas! I shall forgive you and I'm glad you enjoy them." *he said an evil smile spreading on his caked up face* "While an actual gift would have been better I must complamint your evilish cake bomb as quite dastardly indeed and this image of you lowering you head to me as if i defeated you is just 'icing on the cake' mahahahaaaa!" *he said joyfuly feeling better*  
Spyro looked up confused, but Kaos looked happy, evil, but happy now and that warmed his own heart and made him feel better too and laughed along with him.

The End  
And  
Merry Christmas Skylands!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg i write about skylanders! 😲  
> Nah im kidding 😂 i like em and i wrote this one for a Christmasy event a couple of years ago 😛 hope you enjoyed 😄  
> Also on the amino i used artwork to fancy up the story so look it up if ya want to 😊

**Author's Note:**

> A story from an UT amino event nothing to special


End file.
